Summon
by Yukann
Summary: Cloud has been in the lifestream in decades. It was time to set things in motion. Time-Travel, AU.


FFVII:

Summon Summary: Cloud had been stuck in the lifestream for decades. It was time to set things in motion.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII. This applies to all my chapters.

#REPOST: Something went wrong with the formatting and resulted in everything being shoved together. I've fixed it.

C01:

Green. Everything was green. Well, everything except the girl that kept visiting him with sorrowful, greenagain eyes. Clad in a pink, body-hugging dress, almond-shaped eyes and pink lips, she was a beauty in this neverending green wasteland.

Sometimes, the girl would come together with a black-haired male, both staring at him with so much nostalgia, he almost wanted to reach out and talk to them, an urge he hadn't felt in a long time. He couldn't, however, as the lifestream didn't want him to move yet. It wanted to keep him here until he was ready. Until he could be summoned again. And Cloud fell back into the abyss once more.

-0-

Sephiroth calmly sliced the monster in front of him in two, blood spraying everywhere. Monsters have been popping up everywhere and Shinra had no choice but to deploy some SOLDIERs to get rid of them before they become even worse. Sephiroth hadn't wanted to go on this mission but it beat doing paperwork at his office; the lesser of the two evils.

The feline monster leapt from behind, claws out to shred him to pieces but the general just nonchalantly sliced it in half. He was about to walk away when a light tinkling sound could be heard, and something rolled against his leg.

The general looked down and a glint of red caught his eye. He picked it up, curious, and widened his eyes in surprise.

A summon Materia, almost never dropped by something as common as a Coeurl, maybe never. With a slight smirk, he continued towards Midgar, intent on shoving it in Genesis' face -subtly, mind you- about this new find. Maybe Sephiroth could finally beat the redhead at his own game!

-0-

A slight tugging at his power and Cloud slowly blinked his eyes open. The sensation stopped and Cloud fell back down, intent on sleeping the years away.

-0-

Sephiroth frowned. He could've sworn that he'd put enough MP for at least Bahamut. An annoyed click of a tongue sounded behind him and Sephiroth's eyebrow twitched. Genesis, slouched against the walls of the VR room smirked.

"Can't even activate a simple Materia? Maybe the Great General Sephiroth is getting sloppy."

Sephiroth, impassive as ever, simply rose an eyebrow before passing over the Materia. "How about you give it a try, O Mighty Materia User." Sephiroth shot back, sarcasm lacing every word. Genesis' eyebrows shot up in surprise. Sephiroth must've been very frustrated to even begin to crack a joke.

The redhead, with a slight smirk, reached for the red marble and equipped it to his bracer. "This is how a Materia master does it," he said arrogantly, a hand already stretched out, ready to summon. At first, nothing happened and Genesis furrowed his eyebrows. Opening his mouth to offer a scathing remark about 'apparently, there aren't any masters here' when the ground shook.

Sephiroth stumbled, hands shooting out in an attempt to balance himself.

'What could've done that? The summon?' No sooner had he thought that when, in a bright flash of light, a humanoid figure appeared.

-0-

The tugging sensation returned. Cloud resisted. He didn't want to wake up. But it continued, constantly tugging him and getting stronger. He couldn't resist anymore and opened his eyes, sitting up. With a sleepy frown, rubbing his eyes, Cloud got up and followed the feeling.

Then, he disappeared from the green world. The brunette stood off to the side, staring sorrowfully at the blond, unnoticed.

-0-

The light died down and Sephiroth got a good look at what had appeared. Instead of something really powerful, like a dragon or something, an unassuming blond man stood in its place. A totally black attire that could get him labeled as a goth, a large -as huge as Angeal's- sword lay on his back, supported by several leather harnesses.

There wasn't anything remarkable about the man and Sephiroth couldn't help but assume that he had somehow snuck into the room while the light blinded both him and Genesis. Maybe the summon hadn't worked and the light had been the blond's doing? While he mused, Genesis stood gaping at the blond man. As he was standing closer, Genesis could feel the power rolling off the blond man in waves, tightly controlled, as if he would kill everyone if he were to let go.

It was about that time when the summon spoke, "YOU!"

The blond's eyes blazed with fury, practically spitting fire as he pointed the huge buster blade - When did he unsheathe it? - at Sephiroth. Said man, for the life of him, couldn't give a reason for the hostility. He just raised an eyebrow calmly. _What?_

With almost no warning, the blond was right in front of him, swinging his blade with deadly precision, aiming right for his neck. Sephiroth barely had time to lift his sword to block; his leg stepped back to accommodate Cloud's strength.

Sephiroth's blood boiled. He had barely seen the man move. Someone who could challenge him?

The blazing blue eyes of the summon met his own and -

Fire flashed in between the two. Genesis stood at the sidelines, Materia equipped and ready for another usage. His eyes glittered angrily and he demanded, "Stand down!"

Either the blond didn't get the hint - although how he could not get the hint with such obvious words would've been a mystery - or he was stupid. There was no bravery here. Challenging a first class was basically suicidal. Challenging one of the legendary trinity? It was worse.

The blond, - he had loosened his hold on the sword - grimaced, glanced between the two as if contemplating whether to continue anyway, before backing down. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. Did the man just think about challenging two Firsts at the same time?

Sephiroth tightened his grip on Masamune, coiled and ready to fight. The blond glared at the general, and they both knew that the fight hasn't ended. In a second, the stranger tensed and leapt at Sephiroth again, somehow even faster then before, faster then even_ him_. Genesis didn't even have time to blink before swords once again clashed together with a loud clang.

Another second later and Genesis's sword was flashing towards the blond's unprotected back. To both their surprise, the man released a smaller sword from the buster blade and blocked the rapier, one-handed and never once looking back.

The door to the training room suddenly slid open with a hiss and then a voice rang out, "Sephiroth, Genesis, I want you - What is going on!"

Angeal.

-0-

New story again. the plot bunnies multiply like crazy. I have a ton of ideas that are bouncing around my head but, I'm finding it hard to write down. I state once again that updates are sporadic, I write when inspiration hits. Sorry for mistakes, none of my works are beta-d 'cause I don't have a fixed schedule and I'm not really a people's person. Haha~~ ^^''


End file.
